polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Belgradeball
Serbian|type = Cityball|image = Beograd.png|gender = Male|religion = Orthodoxy|military = |friends = Pančevoball Užiceball Serbiaball Athensball Bucharestball Moscowball Novi Sadball Nišball Suboticaball Rumaball Šabacball|enemies = Tiranaball Pristinaball NATOball USAball Istanbulball Budapestball Dirty, rotten, Shit _____ |likes = Being the capital, Drugs, Beogradski Sindikat, Red Star Belgrade (it's Crvena Zvezda, STUPID!), Partizan |hates =“South Serbs”, Crime, Vučić, Kosovo|founded = 3rd Century BCE|predecessor = Signumball|intospace =No |bork =‘Čke, ‘Čke |food =Pljeskavica, Burek |status = Swiming in kebab blood. |personality = Smug, Big, Grammar Nazi(Only towards Nišball)|affiliation = Serbiaball|caption = ‘Čke beogradske totalno poludele!}} , formerly Singidunum, is the capital and the largest city of And no, the waterway is not full of kebab blood. Belgrade is known for Saint Sava Church. Its also 3rd biggest city in the Balkans. History 'Prehistory' While there have been evidence of tribes living in belgrade a long time ago, most notable ones are Starchevo and Vincha cultures. There have been some evidence that vincha culture might have invented writing. 'Antiquity' Thracians and Dacians ruled the Belgrade prior to the Roman conquest. after the Celtic invasion in 279 BC, the Scordisci took the city, naming it Singidūn In 34–33 BC the Roman army led reached Belgrade. It became the romanized Singidunum. in the 1st century AD, the city was proclaimed municipium. The city was so popular which led to roman emperor getting born there. 'Middle Ages' Middle ages were complicated times for belgrade, since it was tossed around different nations and tribes. In 539. byzantium finally retakes Belgrade. A bit later slavs start moving in. In 829 Bulgaria takes over Belgrade and names it Belograd For about four centuries, the city remained a battleground between the Byzantine Empire, the Kingdom of Hungaryball and the Bulgarian Empire. In 1284, former serbian king at the time, gets belgrade and syrmia from Hungary, being first serb to rule Belgrade. After Battle of Kosovo, Serbian Despotateball, which had Belgrade as capital, struggled. Belgrade was excellent capital for serbia, full of defense against Ottoman Empireball. But in 1427. Serbia had to return Belgrade to Kingdom of Hungaryball. Ottoman Empireball and Kingdom of Hungaryball, later had series of wars in which Belgrade was main problem for Ottomans. But on 28 August 1521, the fort was finally captured by Ottomans. For centuries Belgrade was tossed between Habsburgball and Ottoman Empireball, until it finally ended with being part of ottomans. 'Revolution' In 1804 Serbia starts First Serbian Uprising, in which Belgrade was playing the key role. Serbia started in Second Serbian Uprising in 1815, but this time they won. Belgrade finally had autonomy and was ruled by serbs after so many years. In 1878. Principality of Serbiaball, gets independence, Belgrade was of course capital. 'Modern Times and World Wars' Serbia had huge losses in both world wars. After World War I Belgrade became capital of Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball. During the World War II, serbian library got bombed and thousands of historical middle age serbian documents were burned. During the NATO bombing of Yugoslavia Belgrade got bombed. Today Belgrade is proudly capital of Serbiaball Relationships Friends * Pančevoball - Best friend! We both hate our government and can into being toxic! Also he is my neighbor. * Podgoricaball - He is small but strong! * Novi Sadball - Good guy! We used to be rivals, but I don't think he cares about serbia any more. * Užiceball (city) - Why do I like you again? Oh yeah 2 eye patches. * Moscowball and Athensball - Both can into capitals! * Nišball - He is cool. But he thinks he is better than me just because he has airport like me! * Chicagoball - Good guy, but please stop stealing my citizens!!! Enemies * Pristinaball - xaxaxaxaxa shiptar thinks he cant into being capital! * Tiranaball - Stop bullying Podgorica! * NATOball - YOU IDIOTS BOMBED ME! * Nazi Germanyball - OUT OF ALL LIBRARIES YOU ONLY BOMBED MINE! WHYYYY! Gallery Toxic Danube.png Category:Serbiaball Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Capitalballs Category:Cityballs of Serbiaball Category:Slavic Category:Belgradeball Category:Christian Category:Orthodox Category:South Slavs Category:Eurovision Host Category:Red Blue White Category:Burger Removers